


Your name

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 故事发生在《布鲁斯韦恩：杀人犯？》期间关键词：审讯室！Grayson警官！手铐！车！！……有木有兴奋起来？？……可能有些关于警局的细节性错误，希望大家包涵昂……





	Your name

哥谭警局。

 

“Bruce！”Grayson警官慌张地锁好门，回头望着审讯室正中间，那个坐在审讯桌前被手铐铐住的中年男人。

Grayson警官绕着长桌转了一圈，悄悄在房间四角扔了不知什么东西，然后在审讯室内的监视器下站了一会儿，这才走到长桌边，和被铐住的男人面对面坐下。

 

那个男人看起来糟透了。蓬乱的头发、胡茬、和深陷的眼窝。他睡得不好，也许在监狱里的这三天他根本没睡。虽然作为蝙蝠侠的他，偶尔也会一连几天不眠不休，可是现在，呵，都不用去想象那个习惯了松软大床的男人，该怎样蜷缩在监狱的小木板上——还揣着一肚子冤屈。

他不该在这里:他乌黑如墨玉的头发不该沾满劣质棉絮，他温暖厚实的双手不该束缚在手铐里，他魁伟的身躯不该套着囚服——他不属于这里。

 

“好了，Bruce，”Grayson警官焦急地握住男人的双手：“你现在可以毫无顾忌地跟我仔细说说，究竟发生了什么事？”

 

“是谁要陷害你、或者蝙蝠侠？你知道多少？”

 

对面的男人眉头一簇，随即堆出花花公子的微笑：“Dick，你在说什么傻话？”

 

年轻的警官叹了口气：“放心吧Bruce，我向Victor（钢骨）借了些小道具。现在这个房间已经完全与外界隔绝，无论是监控器还是那面单向玻璃，没人看得到，也没人听得到。”

“Victor说我们大概有一小时的时间畅所欲言，所以，你可以尽可能把你所知道的都跟我说说。”

 

对面的男人沉默地低下头，将双手从年轻人的掌中缩了回来。

 

“……Bruce？”

 

“不，Dick，”男人转过头，满脸的阴郁，就连审讯桌上的射灯都抹不去男人脸上的阴影：“你什么都做不了，这件事，我必须独自面对。”

 

“Bruce，你需要帮助，你现在就需要。”年轻的警官有些激动：“你需要我们，你不能在这种时候还想着把我们推开。”

 

被铐住的男人不说话，也不抬头。那样子就像是最顽固的罪犯。

 

“告诉我，Bruce，告诉我你所知的一切。”

“让我来帮你，我会帮你找到真凶，我会帮你洗脱冤屈！”

 

“Dick，”低沉而危险的嗓音自齿缝间涌出：“你别插手，这件事情……我自己会解决。”

 

“……

“你会解决？你要怎么解决？在监狱里解决吗？”

年轻的警官咆哮着，蹭地从椅子里站起来，开始在房间里焦躁地来回踱步。60多个小时的奔波劳累推理取证，让此时的年轻人看起来糟透了。而面前的男人不知道为什么，依旧不愿意向自己透露更多。

“你知道他们永远不会同意保释一个亿万富翁的，Bruce！”

 

长桌对面的男人依旧沉默着。一切仿佛都在指向那个最可怕的猜测。不！不不不！他甚至不能让自己去想……

 

“Bruce，”他双手支在桌子上，自上而下地瞪视着面前的男人，“或者你至少告诉我，人不是你杀的！”

他越过审讯桌抓住男人的肩膀摇撼着，漫布血丝的眼睛几乎要瞪出血来：“你至少告诉我，你是清白的，你是被冤枉的，你是……”

 

面前的男人忽然抬手抓住年轻警官的领带，一把将他扯到桌子上。Grayson警官还在想他是什么时候撬开的手铐，男人的吻便已经覆上他的双唇。

 

那真是糟糕透顶的一个吻，甚至还带着监狱里劣质食物的腥味——当然，监狱也不会提供韦恩宅里那种高档漱口水。年轻的警官被揪着领带趴在桌子上，这个姿势难受极了。面前的男人却依旧专注于那个糟糕的吻，舌尖仔细地数着年轻人每一颗牙齿，甚至伸出另一只手摩挲年轻人的脸颊——Grayson警官这才想起自己已经两天没有刮脸，此时自己的样子绝不会比面前的男人好到哪儿去。

 

而面前的男人似乎完全没有要停止这个吻的意思。

 

“Bruce，等一下！”突然分开的双唇拉出细长的银丝。他推开那个男人，在桌子上坐直起来：“你这是在岔开话题吗？”

“怎么？”擅自撬开手铐的囚犯面不改色，他站起来，平视着桌上的警官，两只手依旧不安分地在警官身上四处游走，隔着警服摩挲他每一处最敏感的地方:“你想继续审讯我？Grayson警官？”

年轻的警官几乎被激怒了， **他居然用这一招来回避问题？** 更让Grayson警官不高兴的是，他已然对男人的爱抚养成习惯的身体，竟在这种情况下有了反应——他甚至开始不自觉地一阵阵战栗，双臂也不争气地搭上男人的肩头。

 

男人的手指灵巧极了。它们只不过在警官的皮带扣前停留了几秒，接着， **那条皮带被从裤子上整条抽了出来。**

 

该死！年轻的警官愤愤地想着：他的Bruce被扔进监狱关了三天，费了那么大力气总算见上面。 **他什么也不肯说，却只是想要对自己做这种事？**

并且，是在警局的审讯室里？

 

Grayson警官觉得自己过度疲劳的大脑更加混乱了。

“不！Bruce，你……”

“嘘——”男人的手轻轻爬上警官的后背。他稍稍用力，便将面前的年轻人带入怀中。双手顺着年轻人的背脊向下，直到抓住年轻人的两瓣翘臀。年长的男人仰头蹭着警官的耳垂，用那富有磁性的男低音轻声叹息着：“三天了，Dick……”

 

“I miss you……”

 

 **身体像是接到了催眠指令** ——至少Grayson警官是这么觉得——他的大脑在收到那三个单词的瞬间，就和身体失联了。

 

等他稍稍能够思考的时候，他正光着下身坐在审讯桌上，分开赤裸的双腿缠住面前男人的腰。男人站在审讯桌前面对着他的警官，一只手不安分地一寸寸灼烧年轻人赤裸的大腿，另一只手扶着年轻人的背，将头埋进年轻人的胸口，极有耐心地 **用牙齿和舌尖** 一颗颗解开那些警服上的纽扣。

“Bruce！你……”年轻的警官想要抬手阻止，才发现 **刚才铐住男人的那副手铐，此时正拷在自己手腕上** ——并且是从背后铐住的。

“等等，Bruce，你放……唔”男人的手指忽然探进警官嘴里，捉住他的舌头搅拌着，生生将后半句话堵了回去。被铐住的双手在背后努力支撑着身体，年轻的警官觉得自己快要疯了。男人的手带着熟悉的触感，抓着警官的下巴，两只手指伸进口中进出搅拌。很快，涎液便不受控制地滴下来，连那些轻声的抗议都成了呜咽。而此时与那些制服纽扣奋斗着的男人终于取得了关键性胜利，他用鼻尖撩开警服前襟，将脸埋进年轻警官的胸膛里，专注地品尝这胜利的果实，并很快寻到年轻人胸口一侧那颗已经挺立起的、粉嫩的乳尖。

 

这里是哥谭警局的审讯室，即便Victor借给他的小道具能让房间外的人只看到和听到他希望他们看到和听到的。但，这毕竟是警局。仅剩的那点可怜的理智让Grayson警官相信自己不能再纵容Bruce继续下去——即便他现在能做的只有依赖被反铐在背后的双手保持平衡。

 

“唔，Bruce，听我说，”男人的手终于从他口中退出来，年轻的警官顾不得喘气，又继续开始他的 **演说** :

“听我说，你不能这样回避问题，你至少该告诉我你接下来的打算……”

“嘘，Dick，”男人仰头吻着年轻人的颈侧，愈发粗重的吐息更多了一丝湿润。他握住年轻人已然挺立的前端，一点点描画那些经脉血管:“ **我不想听** 。我现在只想知道，你是否……”

沾满唾液的手指忽然探进年轻警官股间最深处，一圈圈画着试图挤进去:

“你有没有在想和我一样的事？”

桌上的年轻人相信，自己现在的样子一定色情极了:他的制服衬衣敞开着挂在肩上，松垮垮的领带歪在一边，胸前是一大片潮湿的吻痕；他得凭着被铐在背后的双手支撑才不致于倒在桌上；他正朝向那个穿着囚服的男人张开他修长光裸的双腿，而现在，为了配合男人进一步侵略自己的身体，他甚至习惯性地弓起了背，抬起一条腿让自己的弱点更清晰地暴露在男人面前:“Bruce……我……”

男人的手指仔细扩张着年轻警官的肉穴，一点点推平那些褶皱。他几乎没有费力就推进了第二根手指，接着是第三根。桌子上的年轻人几乎要昏过去了，他训练有素的身体甚至在配合男人抽插的动作扭动腰身。湿润潮红的脸孔满溢着陶醉与渴望，恰到好处地取悦了面前的男人。

然而这个聒噪的年轻人完全不打算让他顺心。事到如今，他居然还有心思在他面前喋喋不休：

“Bruce，求你了，你不能就这样回避问题，你必须听我……哦不！”

桌上的警官被男人一把揪下来，脸朝下按平在桌上。他光着脚恰巧踩在男人的鞋子上，这般俯身在略矮一截的审讯桌前，让年轻人圆润的屁股更加挺翘了几分。那样子就好像他接下来要被男人结结实实打一顿屁股了——年轻人用头抵着桌面想到——随即身后传来男人 **解开皮带** 的声音，这让他不自觉地绷紧全身。

 

男人的分身几乎毫不费力就挺进年轻人的下体，随即被温软的嫩肉紧紧包裹住。他叹息着俯身贴上警官的后背——即便那里还横着两条胳膊，以及挂着一件警服衬衣——去亲吻年轻人的耳垂，满意地欣赏他的爱人用潮红的脸颊抵着桌面，将那声抗议捱成甜美的呻吟。

 

“Dick……Dick，那不重要，”低沉而温热的吐息呵着耳垂，背后的男人卖力地四处冲撞，桌上的年轻人觉得自己快要疯了：“那都不重要。”

“什么不重要？Bruce,唔，你在说什么？”

 

男人一遍遍亲吻年轻人的耳垂、脸颊，揪着年轻人的下巴捉住他倔强的双唇：

“这件事情……这最终不止会伤害到我，Dick，它会毁了一切！”

仿佛是在为接下来旷日持久的分别做储备，他压住他、扭紧他、扑在他身上疯狂地掠夺。他熟练地抚慰年轻人每一处敏感，他亲吻他背上每一道伤疤，他一遍遍确认自己对这年轻人的所有权， **一遍遍确认他依旧会留在自己身边** ：

“Bruce Wayne并不重要，Dick，一点都不重要。”

 

“……Bruce？”男人愈发猛烈的冲撞让年轻人无法站稳，他艰难地踮起脚尖，“Bruce，你在说什么……你想做什么？”

 

“Bruce只是个 **伪装** ，只是蝙蝠侠的伪装，只是个无足轻重的花花公子。”更多的快感电流般袭遍全身，年轻人觉得自己快要滑到桌子底下去了，即便身后的暴君依旧吝啬于给予他硬到发胀的前端更多一些的抚慰与奖励。

“Dick，他和你没有关系，”男人挺起上身托住快要掉下去的年轻人，抓着警官光滑的臀瓣肆意柔捏，“和我也没有。”

 

“不是的！Bruce才不只是伪装，”疼痛与快感交织在警官年轻的脸庞，他忽然不受控制地剧烈颤抖，仿佛就要高潮了一般：“你不能就这样舍弃Bruce的身份，我不……我不接受！”

 

“为什么？”男人似乎很愤怒，忽然缩紧的年轻人简直快要逼疯他了:“为什么？我是蝙蝠侠，除此之外我可以是任何人。只要我是蝙蝠侠，Dick，这还不够吗？”

 

“你是被蝙蝠侠养大的，你是被我养大的。你和那个叫Bruce的男人几乎没有关系—— **就像我和他也几乎没有关系一样** 。”男人忽然伸手抓住警官的分身，极富技巧地摩挲逗弄它。他熟悉这个年轻人的身体，他熟悉他的一切喜好，他了解怎样取悦他， **让他快乐得忘记抵抗** 。他才是那个掌握一切的人， **他不允许他的男孩儿为自己冒险** ，尤其是这次的事件！他再次俯身凑近低声啜泣的年轻警官，声音已然沙哑，却依旧带着毋庸置疑的强硬:“Dick，别插手，听到了吗？”

 

“可他就是你啊，Bruce……啊……”年轻的警官哭着摇头，他的粗硬终于得到了期待已久的爱抚，可那些蜻蜓点水般的撩拨只会让他更加煎熬：“我、我不能接受……Bruce……啊……”

 

男人忽然更猛烈地撞击他的下身，一下下顶着前列腺。愈发汹涌的快感让年轻的警官几乎无法再说出完整的句子：

“我不能……不……我不接受……Bruce……”

 

“Bruce……是我所爱的那个人的名字。”

 

“他才不是什么伪装……他是那么鲜活的存在。他失去过至亲，他恐惧过、悲伤过，他收拾起那颗破碎的心去声张正义，他创造了蝙蝠侠……”

“他收养了一个和他遭遇相同的男孩儿；他擦去他的眼泪，给了他一个家；他给了那个男孩儿他所能给予的最好的一切；他教会他战斗，给他希望和活下去的意义；他成就了他……Bruce……”

“我所认识的那个男人……我所爱的那个男人，他不是杀人犯……他不会……他不……啊……”

 

他想要回头看那男人一眼，但被反拷住双手的他根本做不到。他只能将头抵在桌面上，哭泣着呻吟：

“我所爱的那个男人……啊……Bruce……他……”

“他不会这么做……他不会杀人。”

“他是清白的……我……我相信他……我永远相信他……”

 

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”男人亲吻着他，逗弄着他，在他身体里横冲直撞，一遍遍贯穿着他：“Dick，那我呢？”

 

“你就是他……你就是他啊……”

“Bruce……别这么做……我求你……”

“你不能舍弃那个身份，你不能舍弃那个名字……”

 

“那是……那是你父母给你的名字……不是吗？”

年轻的警官隐约觉得身后男人的动作缓和了些，也许他能够说服那个固执的大家伙了。这样想着，年轻人挺起腰去努力迎合身后的男人:

“Bruce，你说过，我们这样的人，我们得时刻提醒自己，究竟是为什么而战。”

“别这么做，Bruce，就算是为了你父母，为了我。”

 

“求你……别这样放弃Bruce Wayne……我……我们……”

 

他们几乎同时到达高潮。套着囚服的男人尽数释放在年轻警官的身体里。而年轻人也完全交代在男人手上，随即昏倒在桌子上。

 

 

 

 

 

“Dick？孩子，醒醒？”

视线再次聚焦的时候，面前戈登警官的黑框眼镜吓了Grayson警官一跳:“哦，孩子，难怪你们在这里耗了三个小时，你居然睡着了？”

年轻的警官从椅子上弹坐起来，他强忍住惊讶与慌张，随即发现自己……衣裤完好！头发整齐！领带也系得很漂亮。

“抱歉，Jim，这孩子看起来累坏了，我就没忍心叫醒他。”审讯桌那头，套着囚服的中年男人苦笑着一脸无奈。他同样衣着整齐，那副手铐也好好地回到了他的手腕上。仿佛什么都没有发生。

审讯室里也完全看不到任何不该有的痕迹，刚才的一切都被那位世界最佳侦探完美抹除。甚至连Victor给的那些小道具也回到了Grayson警官的口袋里——仿佛，什么都没有发生。

 

“都是……因为我的事情。”年轻人还没有缓过来，就见那男人被两个警察扶着站起来，走向审讯室门口:“Jim，能拜托你送Dick回家吗？”

“好的Bruce，你不用担心。”戈登警长转身望向椅子上依旧有些恍惚的年轻人:“走吧孩子。我不知道你有没有得到你想要的答案，但是如果你想帮他，你自己得先养足精神。”

 

“说真的，孩子，”那位长辈扶了扶眼镜，“你看起来真的很糟。”

 

“Dick，听话，回家吧。” **Wayne** **先生** 忽然驻足，他站在门口，转身望着年轻人的眼睛，仿佛是最后一遍地确认着什么:“别再为我四处奔波……照顾好自己。”

 

 

**什么都没有改变。**

年轻的警官低声叹息，他就不该抱有希望，他改变不了那个固执的男人。

——就像他自己绝不会乖乖听话，真的不再插手此事一样！

 

这样一想，年轻人的乐观忽然重新占领高地。他没时间在这里继续发呆，他还有很多事要做，还有很多地方要去，还有很多人要见。

 

“你知道我不会丢下你不管的，Bruce，我可不是被这样养大的！”

 

 

END

 


End file.
